Talk:Tsaesci
THEY ARE MEN, NOT BEASTMEN! If you are an elder scrolls lore buff, you would know. They are decended from the exact same race as the Nedic tribes. :Feel free to correct it and contribute then, as we don't have an ES lore buff. ES lore is our weakest point. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 00:56, 19 August 2006 (CDT) No thats absolutely untrue, there is no proof they are men. So please buff off, i'm changing it back. You can state the debates, and the contradictory statements but you can't just start a part with "In reality" when you are just making stuff up. Timmetie 15:03, 15 May 2007 (CDT) I have to agree. The Tsaesci are serpent-like vampires. If you were really a lore buff, you'd know that. Also, they've never been featured in a game, so we don't know what the original Akaviri people looked like, nor is it ever said with any real evidence other than several books like Disaster at Ionith--which are rather vague in description. Umm I have a theory what if they get there snake like apperance from dragons becuase they absorbed dragon souls like dragon born in skyrim several times people say the dragonborn would devour dragons souls and that could be mistaken for vampiric abilities sorry above person is me forgot to sign 04:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm surprised the section about the theories of their snake-like appearance doesn't go further into the theory of political propaganda. Describing them as "snake-like" because of their supposedly treacherous and scheming nature and "eating" as a metaphor of cultural assimilation. That theory is briefly mentioned in this article as well as a couple of others but is apparently not widely accepted. Personally i think that theory is interely valid, as this kind of propaganda and cultural assimilation (which in turn often influenced the oppressing Empires culture) is a part of Human culture from the Roman Empire till our present. Also sorry for spelling errors, english isn't my natural Language. 13:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Dammit you people are stupid, the answer is in the mysterious Akavir TRY ACTUALLY READING IT, this is backed up by the obscure text that is their creation myth. They are assimilative vampires, they can absorb the traits of the beings they feed on. They might be vampiric men who fed on dragons to become snake-like, they might be snakes in pure form that fed on men, but whatever they are they still somewhat look like men. . . as stated by the mysterious akavir. They become what they eat, plain and simple, most likely they have many humans in their empire so they can maintain a human form. ralok (talk) 16:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If I'd had a drake for every petty king or would-be emperor that wanted to get their filthy mittens on the Amulet of Kings, I could purchase Akavir right out from under the scaly feet of those detestable snake-people. This is an exempt from the 'Chronicles of the Five Companions' book series. Since it is from the ESO game and written by Abnur Tharn 'himself' who lived in the Second Era, and may even live today at that, I find it to be very credible. It describes the Tsaesci as definitely having snake-like appearances and also confirms that they have feet and not completly serpentine lower bodies. Although it must be said, that he could possibly exaggerate to express his, at least outward, 'unwavering' loyalty to the empire. (Acid) 14:05, December 22, 2016 (UTC)